Healthy
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: "You are healthy, and you are sexy, and I love you." Kurt's favorite jeans no longer fit, and it is all Blaine's fault. Chubby!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Kurt grunted, falling backwards onto his bed. He tried and failed one more time to do the buttons up on his jeans before sighing and admitting defeat, yanking the dark wash skinny jeans back off before moving to stand in front of his mirror. This was all Blaine's fault, he thought as he pinched at the extra bit of fat that padded his hips, if Kurt hadn't gotten all caught up in the 'you look so good's and 'I love your body' comments his boyfriend made when they were together Kurt's favorite jeans would still fit. He would willingly own up to the fact that he'd been underweight when they met the previous fall, all of the stress Kurt had been under making it damn near impossible for him to keep any food down and his favorite jeans had actually been baggy by the time he'd arrived at Dalton. When Blaine had confronted him about the issue just after sectionals, Kurt had been more than happy to accept any ideas on how to keep his meals down and he'd been ecstatic when they figured out that eating four or five small meals a day worked a lot better than trying to eat two or three regular ones.

Kurt had realized at Valentine's Day that he was back to his normal weight but the second he showed even the slightest hint of scaling back his food intake, Blaine had freaked out, first assuming that Karofsky was harassing him again and then lecturing Kurt on how intentionally starving yourself was bad. He'd tried to explain that he was only trying to maintain his weight, not lose any, but he quickly found out that in Blaine's eyes, if you didn't eat like a typical teenage boy or similar to one then something was seriously wrong. Blaine just didn't understand that Kurt didn't have a typical teenage boys metabolism, and Dalton didn't have a fully equipped gym with treadmills and Kurt wasn't interested in shooting hoops or playing soccer after school and on the weekends with the other Warblers. Therefore, yes, this was all Blaine's fault, and Kurt wouldn't have been so irritated but those were his favorite jeans and that specific wash had only been made in sample sizes which meant he couldn't get another pair.

Speak of the devil, he thought as his phone started ringing, "I hate you, Blaine Warbler", Kurt said as he answered the call.

"Uh oh, um, I'm sorry", Blaine paused, before adding, "Can I ask what I did?"

Kurt sighed, walking back to his closet and pulling another pair of pants out, "My favorite jeans don't fit anymore and it's your fault."

"I see", Blaine replies and Kurt can practically hear him grinning, "And you don't think we might be able to find another pair of them at the mall for you?"

Kurt growls in frustration as he does up the black skinny pants he'd just retrieved, "Oh sure, we'll find them at the mall, and they will all be the exact same size I've got here and a size smaller", He pouts, "They only came in sample sizes Blaine."

"Hmm", Blaine paused to think, "Well then, we'll just have to find you a new pair that you like better", He trailed off and Kurt could hear a car door open, "Now, I'm outside your house, are you decent or do you want me to wait out here?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, noting that his boyfriend obviously wasn't going to let him out of their shopping trip, "I'm not sure what you consider decent but I'm dressed and the doors open so I guess you can come on up."

The call disconnected and no sooner than Kurt had set his phone down, Blaine bounded into his bedroom, pulling Kurt into a tight hug, squeezing at his hips before stepping back to look over the taller teen's outfit.

"I don't know what you're going on about, these jeans look perfect on you", Blaine grinned, hooking his finger through Kurt's belt loops and tugging him forwards into a kiss, "I think you'd look better out of them but- hey", Blaine recoiled quickly as Kurt playfully swatted at him.

"These aren't the jeans I was talking about, you dork", Kurt sighed in exasperation, "I already added them to the pile of clothes that no longer fit due to my boyfriend being a chubby chaser."

Blaine pouted as Kurt thwarted another attempt to pull him closer, "I'm not a chubby chaser, I just want my boyfriend to be healthy."

"Yes, and I was healthy ten pounds ago", Kurt frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh huh, and you are still healthy right now", Blaine smirked, finally catching hold of one of Kurt's arms and pulling him close again, "You are healthy, and you are sexy, and I love you." His lips quirked up into a grin as Kurt relaxed against him, his arms winding around Blaine's waist, "Like I said, all this means is that we need to find you some new jeans, ones that you like even better than the other pair."

Kurt sighed, the last bit of his irritation ebbing away as his boyfriends hands stroked up and down his sides soothingly, "Fine, but you're paying for them."

"Deal", Blaine agreed, pecking Kurt's cheek, "In fact, I'll pay for jeans and lunch."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes at his boyfriends enthusiasm as he was drug out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt isn't chubby, nowhere close to it as far as Blaine is concerned, no, Kurt's middle is just a little soft and really that's kind of fitting because everything else about him is soft; his perfectly coiffed hair, his pouty lips, his creamy skin. Those are all things that he loves about his boyfriend but he thinks his stomach might be the thing he loves most because the soft, smooth expanse of skin is a sign to him that his boyfriend is healthy, not just physically but mentally as well. When they first met Kurt was anything but healthy, the painful sight of his ribcage, visible underneath all of his clothes had been a sign of that. What had worried Blaine more was the way his friend jumped every time a locker closed, or shrunk into himself anytime someone new approached him, always shaking with fear and expecting the worst. Kurt saw the weight he'd gained as a little bit of a hassle, it was something that somewhat irritated him but Blaine saw it as Kurt finally letting go of the fear and to him, when Kurt started eating again and began putting on weight it was a sign that the broken boy that he'd met was finally healing.

If Kurt carrying a little extra weight meant that Blaine had to purchase new jeans then he was more than fine with that. In fact he was so okay with it that he offered to buy lunch as well, and if that one pair of jeans turned into two pairs of jeans and a pair of shorts once they got to the mall then so be it because _damn_, his boyfriend looked good in all three items of clothing. He honestly would have bought out the entire mall if it meant that he could continue following Kurt into dressing room after dressing room to give opinions on which items he thought flattered his boyfriends ass the best. Of course, it didn't take long for Kurt to get annoyed at his commentary, but really, he shouldn't have expected anything less because as far as Blaine was concerned his boyfriends ass looked fantastic in, and out of, every pair of jeans he tried on. It took them less than two hours to find what Kurt was looking for which really shouldn't have surprised Blaine due to his boyfriend being a seasoned shopper but he still couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief as they exited the final shop and headed toward the food court.

Overall, it was actually a pretty quick trip to the mall and Blaine was ridiculously happy about that when he pulled back into the Hummel drive way and realized that they would have the house to themselves for at least another three hours. He followed his boyfriend back into the house and upstairs, flopping backwards onto Kurt's bed and watching as the taller teen carefully cut the tags off of his new clothes and debated whether to wash them first or just put them away. Blaine felt a smile tugging at his lips as Kurt finally set about placing the new items in his wardrobe, making sure that everything was arranged into perfectly neat stacks.

"You're insanely adorable when you are trying to concentrate", Blaine murmured as he watched his boyfriend rearrange a stack of shorts.

Kurt looked up, making sure Blaine could see him rolling his eyes before saying, "And you are insanely sappy all of the time."

Blaine shrugs, "I can't help it, I'm in love", He says, a smile playing at his lips.

Kurt sighs, "I don't get you", He replies, finally leaving his wardrobe and coming to sit on the bed, "You just had to take your boyfriend shopping because most of his clothes are too tight and yet you're still sitting here now talking about being in love."

"Love is funny like that", Blaine grins, wrapping and arm around Kurt's waist and hauling him up the bed to sit next to him, "It also helps that my boyfriend is incredibly hot."

Kurt sighed, obviously not agreeing with the statement, but snuggling into Blaine's arms non-the-less, "Your boyfriend is getting chubby, that's what he is."

Blaine groaned, burying his face in the taller teens neck, "Why do you keep doing this", Blaine pouted, "I love everything about your body and I hate it that you don't."

Kurt frowned, worrying his lower lip between his teeth for a moment, "It's not that I hate the way I look, I mean, I love how much you love my body at least. I've just always been small and when I had my growth spurt it was like I had to fight to keep weight on and it's just weird now, I'm not used to my favorite jeans not fitting or having to buy bigger clothes," He shrugged. "I guess I'm mainly just scared that this is only the beginning or something, that I'm not going to stop gaining weight and in a couple of months the clothes we bought today aren't going to fit anymore."

"I wouldn't love you any less if that did happen", Blaine said quietly, holding his boyfriend just a little bit tighter, "All I want is for you to be healthy", He whispered, placing a gentle kiss to Kurt's neck. "We're teenagers, we aren't supposed to obsess about a little softness around the middle, we have our whole lives ahead of us to do that."

Kurt's eyes slipped shut, relaxing into Blaine's hold as he listened to him talk, "I know, and I hate feeling like I'm disappointing you-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss, soft and sweet, before pulling back slightly, nuzzling Kurt's nose with his own, "You could never, ever disappoint me, Kurt. I don't want you to ever think that, I just want you to be happy. I don't want you thinking that you have to lose or gain weight for me, or because of what society thinks, I want you to do things because they make you happy."

"Being with you makes me happy", Kurt said softly, pecking Blaine on the lips and smiling.

"Well then, let's focus on that then and not worry about anything else", Blaine murmured, "And whatever happens, happens."

Kurt nodded, closing the distance between them and kissing Blaine, allowing all other thoughts to fall away and focusing only on the soft lips moving against his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine nipped at his boyfriends lower lip, stroking a hand up his side before pulling back, "So", He paused, licking his lips and watching as Kurt's eyes followed the movement, "We still have a few hours alone, what do you say we take advantage of that?"

"I need to start dinner in about an hour", Kurt reminded him before adding, "But I think we've got a little time to fool around."

Kurt closed the distance between them, sucking Blaine's lower lip into his mouth and nibbling before releasing it and allowing Blaine to take control, parting his lips when Blaine's tongue asked for entrance. They took their time, slowly tangling their tongues, exploring each other's mouths, and enjoying the temporary escape from Burt's strict open door policy and Finn's lack of understanding when it came to personal time. Blaine's house had been easier to find private time at until Mr. Anderson discovered Kurt and his son were more than friends, then going over there had just become awkward and Kurt's house had become their primary hang out. It wasn't like Burt actually had a whole lot to worry about either, both Kurt and Blaine agreeing to take things slow, not so much out of fear or being uncomfortable but more out of respect for each other and their relationship. At the end of the day they were still both teenage boys but they were certain this relationship wasn't going to end anytime soon and didn't want to rush things when they could take their time learning one another.

Blaine moved first, moving to kiss up Kurt's law line, sucking lightly just behind his ear, keeping the pressure light and teasing, scraping his teeth over the spot when Kurt let out a frustrated groan. He worked his way down, licking and kissing gently over his boyfriend's neck while the hand that had been stroking over Kurt's side sneaked under his shirt, skimming lightly over the silky skin of his side and back. When he reached the base of Kurt's neck Blaine hooked a leg over Kurt and rolled them so that he was straddling his boyfriends, slipping his other hand up to join the one already under his shirt and stroking over his hips while attacking the other side of Kurt's neck. He slowed his pace, spending extra time focusing on Kurt's pulse point, nipping, sucking, and licking at the sensitive spot. Kurt hummed in response, Blaine feeling the vibrations under his lips and groaned into the skin, rolling his hips down against Kurt.

"Oh, God", Kurt whimpered, bucking up against his boyfriend, "I love you so much", He murmured, sifting his hands through Blaine's curls before tugging gently, shivering when Blaine moaned against his neck.

Blaine rolled his hips again, desperate for friction and feeling like his brain was short-circuiting from the noises his boyfriend was making and the hands in his hair, his own hands gripping Kurt's creamy hips as they rocked together. He pulled back when he reached Kurt's jaw again, panting lightly as he took in his boyfriend's disheveled and slightly flushed appearance before resting their foreheads together. This was one thing they had perfected, they could go on for hours like this, just kissing and teasing one another without the fear or pushing one another too far.

"You are so beautiful", He whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before leaning backwards, both teens groaning when their groins pressed together briefly.

Kurt twined his arms around Blaine's back after a moment, "You're one to talk", He said, playing with the curls as the base of his neck before gently tugging him back, pecking across his jaw before capturing Blaine's lips in another kiss. This one was slower and less urgent than the rest. They built a slow rhythm again, rocking against one another, Blaine's hips stuttering slightly when Kurt let out a needy whimper against his mouth.

Kurt broke back and sighed, "We need to cool off a little", He said, encouraging Blaine to switch positions so they were both laying on their sides, "If we keep going I'm going to need a shower soon and then everyone will know what we've been up too when they get home."

Blaine started to get off the bed but Kurt's hand on his arm stopped him, "I didn't say we had to stop", Kurt grinned, "Just, you know, maybe tone it down a little."

Blaine sighed and nodded, taking a deep breath to get control of himself before flopping back down next to his boyfriend, "Yeah, okay", He whispered, cupping Kurt's face and recapturing his lips.

They kissed lazily for a while, exploring one another's mouths, neither one of them fighting for dominance anymore as they got lost in each other. Blaine's hand found its way back to Kurt's hip, kneading the soft flesh while Kurt's hand slowly wrapped around Blaine's back, pressing firmly, attempting to pull his boyfriend in even closer. When they finally broke apart Blaine leaned backwards, bringing his other hand up to cup Kurt's face, his thumb stroking over his boyfriends cheek as he took in Kurt's kiss swollen lips and slightly flushed face, taking note when the dusting of red on his cheeks began to deepen.

"I don't know why you love me", Kurt murmured, silencing Blaine with a quick kiss when he tried to protest, "But I am so glad that you do", He smiled, turning to place a kiss into the palm of Blaine's hand.


End file.
